Experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE), a laboratory model for Multiple Sclerosis (MS), will be used to develop new strategies of chemotherapy. Drugs known to have therapeutic potential for EAE will be administered in any of the following ways: after prior sensitization to the drug, in combination with other agents, or in such a way as to impact selectively on lymphoid system with or without the added benefit of "rescue" protocols, antidotes, localized heating, or special methods to reduce toxicity. Attempts will be made to overcome the refractory state that supervenes after administration of certain drugs. All the experiments will be aimed at increased therapeutic efficacy and decreased toxicity. The results may provide novel approaches to treatment of MS that are safer and more effective.